


The Ice Cream Dilemma

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [7]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shopping, and talk of eat chocolate syrup off people, but that's it, idk there's neck kisses and licking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya rarely go shopping together. Usually, Izaya leaves a list and Shizuo picks up a few things on his way home from work, or Izaya just goes and does bulk shopping himself. However, this time they decided to go together, as they both had the day off and were bored anyway. And of course, this just proved to remind them why they don't go together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Cream Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping and arguing about which flavour of ice cream to get.
> 
> Just domestic shopping fluff this time!! I found a great tumblr for writing prompt called imagine your otp and some of the prompts are adorable and fantastic! So here you go!!
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave kudos if you do!!!

Shizuo and Izaya rarely go shopping together. Usually, Izaya leaves a list and Shizuo picks up a few things on his way home from work, or Izaya just goes and does bulk shopping himself. However, this time they decided to go together, as they both had the day off and were bored anyway. And of course, this just proved to remind them why they don't go together.

"We're getting vanilla. Why the hell would you want anything else? It just gets too expensive."

"Only if you buy the fancy shit like you insist on! Vanilla is good and all, but there's nothing to it! You said I wasn't allowed to get toppings, so we need to get something with more substance."

Izaya sighs. They've been standing in front of the ice cream freezers for a good five minutes now, fighting over which ice cream to get. Izaya isn't a big fan of sweets, but he will eat ice cream occasionally. However, despite his ample finances and high tastes, he refuses to pay more than 500 yen for a tub of ice cream. And it just so happens that the highest quality vanilla ice cream is exactly 500 yen. It's perfect. 

Unfortunately, Shizuo is being difficult. Shizuo loves sweets and loves to make things complicated it seems. He also has less refined tastes. The ice cream Shizuo is currently pointing at is a bit cheaper but has so many chunks and extras and chocolate syrup that Izaya's teeth hurt just looking at it. It looks so sweet and Izaya is sure he could never eat it.

And so comes their dilemma. Izaya won't eat Shizuo's prefered ice cream and refuses to buy it on the basis of it being too sweet and just plain excessive. Shizuo thinks that vanilla is boring. Whichever they choose at this point, the one that doesn't get their way will complain, loudly, for at least a week. They're at a stalemate, glaring each other down in the convenience store. People have started avoiding the freezer aisle as they see the two very intimidating men glaring at each other as if they're about to start a fist fight in the store.

They certainly don't look like the couple they are.

Finally the tension snaps, just as quickly as it had begun. Shizuo sighs, running a hand through his hair as he looks away. 

"...Fine," he grumbles, glaring at the wall instead. It's just so hard to deny those striking red eyes. Eyes that are currently lighting up in victory. "We'll get your stupidly expensive vanilla. But I'm getting toppings for it whether you like it or not."

"Mm..." Izaya considers for a moment, putting his ice cream in their cart as he does. Finally he smiles. "Alright, fine. You can get some toppings. But you're not spending more than 500 yen on them."

"Hhn... fine." Shizuo practically growls as he puts his ice cream choice back and moves to look at the bottles of chocolate syrup on the nearby display shelf. "That's only, like... two kinds though. Why are toppings so fucking expensive?"

"I don't know, Shizu-chan." Izaya is only half paying attention as he goes back to his shopping, scanning the freezers for the best frozen fruit to put on his ice cream. "Probably so they can swindle gullible people like you out of your money. It doesn't seem to be all that hard to do, after all."

Shizuo glares over at Izaya. "...Swindle?"

"...Cheat."

"Oh... Don't use words like that, it's pointless. Just use cheat."

"What I think you mean to say is that it's superfluous."

"I-za-ya-kuuun..."

Izaya laughs at the frustrated warning in Shizuo's voice. "I'm just teasing, Shizu-chan!" He moves over to Shizuo and pats his shoulder, leaning up to place a quick kiss on Shizuo's cheek. 

"Yeah, and I'm just saying that you need to fuck off." Shizuo tosses one bottle of chocolate syrup and one of caramel into the cart. Then he cups Izaya's face and leans down to capture his lips in a real kiss. "And really, if anyone is being cheated of their money it's you. Buying your fancy ass expensive shit. You know it's not any better than the cheaper stuff, right?"

"Actually, it's a much better quality, thank you very much." Izaya looks vaguely offended to have his choices of food criticized like this. "It's made with higher quality ingredients, and that makes it better. It also has less fillers. So there."

"Right..." Shizuo just rolls his eyes, not bothering to argue. It's just not worth it. Instead he just wraps his arms around Izaya's waist and nuzzles a bit at his neck, trying to throw Izaya off so he can sneak another bottle of chocolate topping into the cart. "You're so cute when you're being obnoxious."

Izaya squirms, one hand coming up to push at Shizuo's face. "Shizu-chan, stop that! What did I say about pda! No being affectionate in public!" Izaya's face is starting to get red despite himself. He can handle all the teasing and sexual comments but when it comes to showing affection and acting like a couple, Izaya gets embarrassed very easily. Anything implying emotions is difficult for him.

Shizuo knows this and he also knows just how far he can push Izaya before he snaps at him. So he continues nuzzling at Izaya for a bit longer, pressing little kisses to his neck.

"But you're just so cute! How can I resist?"

"Shizu-chan..."

"And I've been thinking about ice cream and toppings and the other things I can put chocolate syrup on and you know... I think it would taste good on just about anything."

Izaya's eyes narrow as he shifts a bit. "...What are you implying?"

Shizuo smiles up at Izaya innocently. "Nothing. What would I be implying? I'm just saying... that I think it would be a good idea to get an extra bottle. For... other things." 

"...Really." Izaya sighs. Honestly, Shizuo is amazingly good at begging and it is beyond frustrating. Especially because he seems to be really good at making Izaya think that it will actually benefit him to give in. "...Alright, fine. But you aren't allowed to use one of the bottles on ice cream. It's only for other uses."

Izaya sighs again at the victorious smile on Shizuo's lips. "Of course. The only thing I intend to eat that chocolate off of is you, Izaya-kuun~" With that Shizuo licks a strip up Izaya's neck before quickly moving back to avoid the switchblade suddenly arcing in his direction.

"You better grab that chocolate and put it in the cart fast, or you're going to lose your tongue." Izaya's glare isn't quite as sincere as he wishes it was, but it's hard to keep up his façade of annoyance when he is actually considering what it would be like to have Shizuo lick chocolate syrup off of him and it's actually sounding pretty good.

Shizuo looks extremely pleased with himself as he grabs another bottle of chocolate syrup off the shelf and tosses it into the cart. He may not have gotten his ice cream choice this time, but he'll get to have something almost as sweet later, so he thinks that just about makes up for it.

Besides, he can just sneak out later and do some shopping by himself to pick up his ice cream then.


End file.
